Friendship The Red Puffle
Friendship The Red Puffle Is A Book 1/10 Of The Jewel Puffles The Plot Is About When A Red Penguin And His Puffle Are Surfing And There Are No Waves Or Judges. Nayah, Mousey And Friendship Must Find The Red Jewel So The Waves Start Again. Chapter 1 It Was Another Beautiful Day On The Shores Of Club Penguin. Nayah And Her Older Sister Mousey Both Sat There Staring On The Window Of Their Igloo Watching The Sun Shine On The Summer Fun. As They Were Walking To The Cove And Were In The Forest Then Something Happened, A Red Puffle Named Friendship Flew Around Them, She Had A Ruby Bow, A Ruby Swimsuit, Red Ruby Wings And A Ruby Wand. Friendship Said "Guys! Something Is Wrong In Puffleland! So Friendship Turned Both Nayah And Mousey Into Fairies! So All Of The Girls Flew All The Way To Puffleland And Nayah And Mousey Are Going To Meet The Puffle King And The Puffle Queen! Chapter 2 As Nayah Mousey And Friendship Arrived Nayah And Mousey Met The Puffle King And The Puffle Queen, The Puffle King Said "Welcome To The Puffle Palace!" Then The Queen Puffle Said "Take These Lockets, You Can Keep These For Your Journey." Then The King Puffle Said "Meet The Jewel Puffles!" The Jewel Puffles Were: Friendship The Red Puffle, Doxy The Orange Puffle, Heartful The Yellow Puffle, Wish The Green Puffle, Hello Kitty The Blue Puffle, Sweet The Purple Puffle, Cute The Pink Puffle, Ears The White Puffle, Monte The Brown Puffle And Doglas The Black Puffle. Then The Queen Puffle Worried "Something's Wrong In Puffleland! Hurry Girls! I'll Show You What Happened In The Rainbow Pond!" So, Nayah, Mousey And The Queen Puffle All Hurried To The Rainbow Pond And The Queen Puffle Made A Ripple On The Pond To See What Happened. Chapter 3 Then The Image Showed The Queen Puffle Sleeping When Herbert Snuck In The Palace And He Stole All The Jewels From The Queen Puffles Staff! The Queen Puffle Said "Hurry! Go To The Cove And Fast! So The Three Were Sent To The Cove and then, they all saw a red penguin and his red puffle. He had blonde hair with sunglasses on and had blue swimwear on. He said "The waves disappeared! I don't know what happened!" As Nayah, Mousey, and Friendship saw what happened, "The waves are gone and the judges have vanished! I'm thinking that The Red Jewel was stolen! As the three searched though the cove, they couldn't find it. But then, they discovered the a crab holding the jewel scurrying off to the Surf Shack. The three then headed off there to retrieve the jewel. Chapter 4 The crab then stood there with the Red Jewel holding it. Nayah and Mousey both used their lockets to turn into puffle fairies. Then as they approached the crab, the crab then refused to give the jewel. Category:Storys Category:The Jewel Puffles Category:Books Category:Mrs.Red Bird Category:Red Puffles